The present invention relates to a Crest Factor reduction and amplitude pre-distortion circuit to boost the out put power of a multi-carrier wireless RF amplifier. The Crest Factor reduction and amplitude pre-distortion circuit main input could be baseband, intermediate frequency (IF), or RF signal, the feedback signal from the amplifier is at the operating frequency and its output is the Crest Factor reduced RF signal as a new input to the amplifier. In any wireless communication system one of the critical components is the power amplifier. This component has a major contribution in cost, power consumption, and size of the system. The main reason is the requirement of wireless radio communication system for linear amplifiers. The higher the linearity, the higher the power consumption, cost and size. In order to minimize the cost, size and power consumption there is a need for techniques that overcome this problem. This invention conquers these challenges by using a simple and accurate Crest Factor reduction and amplitude pre-distortion module used at the input to the amplifier.